The Reincarnated Sisters
by Dark winged fox
Summary: Kagome has a cousin from the United States coming to live with her. Read and see what kind of things happen and how will Inuyasha take it? No pairing yet. Would love any type of help. It's a crossover.YYHIY
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fic so please be nice and please forgive my spelling and grammar. I don't own Inuyasha and if you try to sue me you would only get 11 cents so that mean I'm broke so no money for you. : p One last thing I need help with a title.**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**flashback**

**-- scene or scene change**

**(...) my notes or stray thoughts**

**----feudal era----**

**You see a young woman with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, sitting on the edge of an old dry well looking deep in thought. 'Man Inuysha is going to have a fit when he hears this' thought the girl. With a deep sigh she got up to find the hanyou and explain the situation. She followed the path to the village. When she walked in to the village many villagers bowed and greeted her with warm smiles, and return she gave them affectionate smiles back.**

**As Kagome walked in to Kieda's (how do you spell her name?) hut, an auburn fur ball ran in to her stomach "Kagome!!" it said cheerfully, "Ha, Ha, Ha hi Shippo" the fur ball now know as Shippo smiled up at her while she laughed at his antics "Hey Shippo do you know were Inuyasha is?" Shippo grinned "Yup, he's sulking in the God Tree." Kagome frowned at this "Why is he sulking?" at this Shippo's grin got even wider. "Kieda got tired of him complaining about the jewel shards and Miroku and Sango being gone, so she made him stay out of the hut." Kagome put Shippo on the floor "I need to talk to Inuyasha so stay here ok?" With that she walked out of the hut.**

**----God Tree----**

**Kagome walked up to the God Tree and looked into the branches. "Hey, Inuyasha will you come down from the tree for a moment, please." In a flash of red, you see a boy know older than seventeen with silver hair, gold eyes, and dog-ears leap from the branches. "What do you want wench." Inuyasha said gruffly. At this Kagome huffed "I need talk to you." "About what." "Well I have a cousin coming from the United States and my mom won't be home because she is visiting a friend and my grandfather is going with her and Sota is staying at a friend's house." "So?" "Ether I need to stay in my time or see if she can come though the well to this time." "WHHAAATTT!!!!!!! No fucking way are you staying in you time." "Ok then we has to see if she can go though the well," Said Kagome with a smile.**

**Ok end of chapter 1 I know it is short and a cliffy but maybe this would make you review I hope. So if you like review and please, be nice about it and also thank you for reading my first fic. -**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is my first fic so please be nice and please forgive my spelling and grammar. I don't own Inuyasha and if you try to sue me, you would only get a few cents so that mean I'm broke so no money for you. : p I need help with a title still so please help. Last thing Keda is my character nobody else's Maaahaaa Maahaa (every one around sweat drops Anime style) -.-;

Inuyasha: I told you she should see a shrink.

Sesshoumaru: WF you know nobody wants your people, right?

WingedFox: I was trying to make myself special, but no, you had to pop my bubble. (Goes on ranting.)

Inuyasha: Told ya.

Everyone: Yep.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

flashback

-- scene or scene change

(...) my notes or stray thoughts

... details I don't know how to put in the story

----God Tree Feudal Era----

"Hey wench how the hell do you think you could get your cousin though the well only me and you can go though it?" Inuyasha said while trying to hide his curiosity. "I'm not sure but I could try, and she will be here in about a week, so that's way I came to tell you I need to stay in my time so I can help my mom get things ready for her to come. "Fine I don't care just hurry up bitch." Kagome frowned at being called a bitch. "Ok see you in a week Inuyasha." With that, Kagome ran to the well.

----The Well Feudal Era----

"Man that was easier than I thought it would be now lets see if I will be able to survive the next." With that, she jumped in the well.

----Kagome's Time----

"Mom I'm home." "So how did it go dear?" "Fine, believe it or not, I thought it would have been harder than that." "So Kagome are you ready to help me clean the guest room for your cousin?" "Sure, but what are we going to do?" "Well since she is going to be living with us for now on I think we should just get it cleaned out for now and than let her decorate it. What do you think?" "Sure, why not Mom."

----A few hours later----

"Man Mom that was a lot more stuff than I thought it would be." "Me to, but at least we got it done." "Wow Mom this room is big." "This is the master bedroom." "Why don't you stay in it Mom?" "Well after your father died I felt this room was to big for me alone and moved to my room that I'm in now." "Why am I not in this room?" "Well I did not want to move all of you things in to this room, and you have the only window that you can see the God Tree, and you were quite fond of that tree when you were little I thought it was best to keep you there." "Ohh."

"So how long before you have to go back dear?" "I got a week before I have to go back." "Really." "Yep Inuyasha thinks she comes at the end of the week." "Ohh ok, good thinking Kagome. That gives you two time to get to know each other better, since the last time you saw her was two years ago when you spent the summer at her house in New York City." "Mom do you think she will be the same?" "Do you mean still a tomboy?" "Yea, that's what I mean." "I bet she still is the little tomboy that helped you harass the babysitters." "We didn't harass them Mom, I swear." "Yea right Kagome." At this they both laughed.

"So Kagome what did you two do to make the babysitters quite?" "Well we used all sorts of different tactics with each one." "Really give me an example." "Well you know the blond haired one?" "Mary?" "Yep that one, for her we did exactly what she said." "Like?" "Well at first she told us not to move a muscle or breath or any thing like that, so we both held our breath until we turned blue, than she started to freak out which was very funny. Then she told us to go do something creative so we went in to the kitchen, and started to pull out all the stuff for baking things, and then we put a whole lot of different things that sounded good together, and made a cookie mix." "Sorry for interrupting Kagome, but what did you put in it?" "Well, we put chocolate chips, M&M's, chocolate and strawberry syrup, powder sugar, and other things I can't remember in it, and then we put them in the oven and baked it." "Then what happened next Kagome?" "Well we got the first and second batch done and was almost done with the last batch when Mary came looking for us; 'What are you stupid brats doing in here?' Kagome said trying to sound like Mary. "'We are baking cookies for you Mary-sama.' We both said at the same time trying to sound innocent. Then Keda asked if she wanted one. Then she grabbed one of the cookies from the third batch of cookies and ate it." "So what happened after that Kagome dear?" "Well she started to dance around and yell for water; it was so funny Mom I wish you could have seen it. Then she called you and that's all that happened." "Really so why was she yelling for water dear?" "Well in the last batch we added hot sauce to it." "Why did you add hot sauce to it?" "There were boys at the park that was being mean to us so we decided to get them back with the hot cookies and Mary accidentally got one of the hot one, so I guess it worked out with out trying to hard." "Oh goodness it's late maybe you should go to bed so you can go to the airport with me in the morning. Ok dear?" "Ok Mom goodnight." "Good night dear."

----Saturday 8:15a.m. Kagome's Room----

Knock knock "Kagome dear it's time to get up, so we can pick up Keda on time." "Ok Mom I'm up." Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 5min. later "Ok now what should I wear? Oh, I know I'll wear the shirt Keda got me, lets see were is it? Oh here it is. I love this shirt, now to find a pair of pants to go with it. Oh, wow I haven't worn these pants in forever they'll go perfect together. She's wearing a black shirt that says 'It's better to be hated for what you are, then loved for what you are not, a pair of plain blue jeans and a pair of Niks.(I have that shirt) Knock knock "Kagome are you ready yet." "Yep."

----Airport----

"Hey Mom do you know what Keda looks like?" "Last time I heard she got here hair streaked a bright red, so that's all we got to go on." "Hey mom is that her over there." Kagome says as she points to a girl just getting out of the boarding area."

Hehe I'm going to make it another cliffy because I only got One review which I thank you for, but is it Keda or not and what will happen when Kagome tells her cousin about the Feudal Era and what will happen when they get back.? Well any way please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update also if anyone wants to help I'll be happy to exact the help. Well Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, peps here is the third chapter in my story I hope you like it. I still need a name for my story and I would love many more reviews. Last thing would you like to make this a crossover if so it would be a crossover with ether DBZ or YYH. I think I'll give you'll about two weeks to get in your votes for it so please R&R thank you.

Inuyasha: Hey bitch I think you for got something.

WingedFox: What?

Inuyasha: The disclaimer you stupid wench.

WingedFox: Listen here you stupid mutt I'm not stupid.

Inuyasha: Your one to talk on the mutt part bitch.

WingedFox: Just because I'm a hybrid does not mean I'm a mutt. Sticks tongue out. Inuyasha pounces on WF. Kurama and Hiei walk in and look at Sesshoumaru.

Kurama: Are they fighting again.

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Kurama: What is it over this time, No wait let me guess, is it food?

Sesshoumaru: Nope.

Kurama: Money.

Sesshoumaru: Nope.

Kurama: Clothes.

Sesshoumaru: Nope.

Kurama: Ok then what are they fitting over now.

Sesshoumaru: The disclaimer.

Kurama: Ok… I can fix that WingedFox owns know anyone or anything. Door busts open.

Keda: Wait I'm here and she owns me, so ha.

Everyone rolls his or her eyes at Keda.

Kurama: On with the story. sigh

"…" talking

'…' thinking

flashback

-- scene or scene change

(…) my notes or stray thoughts

… details I don't know how to put in the story

----Airport 9:00 a.m.----

Keda's POV

'Oh man note to self never sleep on a plan again it is rough on a person. Ok, now were is Auntie A. at. "Keda, hey Keda over here." 'I turned around and saw a girl about sixteen in jeans a black shirt.'

End Keda's POV

Kagome's POV

'I saw the girl turn around and knew at ones that it was her. I ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug.'

End Kagome's POV

Normal POV

"Kagome!" the girl cried. "Keda! How are you?" Kagome asked the girl. "Fine how have you been since I can't keep you out of trouble." The girl laughed. "Ha, ya right I'm the one that kept you out of trouble, Keda." "You only kept me from getting caught when I played tricks on people. I'm the one that kept you from getting hurt." "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Kagome said with a pout. "So Kagome when do we get home?"

"Hu, as soon as we get your stuff I guess." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Kagome! Kagome dear where are you?" yelled Aiko. (I don't know Kagome's mom's name so I gave her this one.) "Over here Mom I found Keda." "Oh that's good well let's get your stuff and head home ok?" Aiko said with a smile. "Ya Auntie Aiko, I can't wait to see Souta and Grandpa." Keda said with a huge smile.

----In the car on the way to the shrine----

**Kagome talking**

_Keda talking_

Aiko talking

**"Keda I see you finally talked your mom into all that Goth stuff."** "_Yep, it took forever but I finally got to be Goth."_** "So do you have anything pieced; I mean besides your eyebrow?" **_"Ya, I also have my bellybutton, nose, and my tongue pieced." _**"Really can I see?" **_"Well du, you can see."_**"Wow cool, Hey Mom can I get my bellybutton pieced?" **"Sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea with you having to travel all the time." _"You travel? But to were?" _**"Umm, I'll tell you as soon as we get home ok?" **Keda gave Kagome a weird look but nodded her head.

Sorry guys that it is so short but I have lots of work to do and I don't get much free time but I hope you like it thanks and R&R please. P.S. Help with a title please. I need one bad.


	4. Chapter 4

::takes deep breath:: Ok hey everyone long time know write well here is the fourth chapter and I really would like anyone's help that would like to give it to me, because I still need a name for this story and anyone's opinion if I should turn this in to a crossover or what, and if so should it be a DBZ or YYH crossover, so please any opinion would help a lot…But if it is a flame just know I will be laughing my ass off, unless it helps.

Inu: I just don't see why you don't just give up are ready, because this story just sucks.

WF: ::starts crying::

Kag: Jez, Inuyasha you don't have to be such a jerk. :: walks over and comforts WF:: Don't listen to Inuyasha he's just being mean.

WF: I would fill better if you sat him.

Kag: Ok, Inuyasha sit. :: thump ::

WF: Ha, that's what you get you insensitive mutt. ::sticks out tongue::

Kur: Were you ever crying?

WF: Nope I just wanted to see him sat. ::starts laughing hysterically::

Kag: Sometimes I wonder about her.

Kur: I wouldn't it would most likely give you a headache.

Kag: Ya, anyway WF doesn't own anyone or anything.

Keda: She owns me.

Hiei: You don't count.

Keda: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T COUNT?**

Hiei: You're not important so you don't count.

WF&Keda: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IMPORTANT?**

Hiei: Hn.

WF&Keda: ::Whispering to each other.:: **Get him!! **::tackles Hiei::

Kag: Well while they are acting like kids here's the story.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

flashback

-- scene or scene change

(…) my notes or stray thoughts

… details I don't know how to put in the story

::…:: actions

----Sunset Shrine----

"Ok what I'm about to say is very unbelievable but it's true. On my fifteenth birthday I was…Kagome began her story. (Insert story.) Thirty minutes later. "Ok you want me to believe all this stuff about demons and things right? Keda asked. "Well ya pretty much." Kagome said. "You know if I was anyone else I would call an insane asylum for you but I guess I'll believe you. Anyway, this gives me a great reason to get new stuff. We also need to get you new clothes." Keda said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Wow really; then let's go get your room ready and then go shopping." Kagome said with a bright smile.

----Upstairs Keda's New Room----

_Kagome talking_

**Keda talking**

"**Let me see, well I need to change the color of wall and carpet and that's about it."** _"Why do you need to change the color?"_ **"I don't like beige or plain colors."** _"Ok, whatever. Just ask mom first."_ **"Kag let's look at your room."** _"Why?"_ **"I want to** **see if it is still pink."** _"Ya it still is pink."_ "**Ok that means we have to paint your room** **to."** _"But I don't want to paint my room."_ **"Why not, I can already see it; it would look so** **cool in blue and black." ** _"Ok and what colors would yours be?"_ **"Mine will be red and black." **_"Fine let's see if mom will let us paint the rooms."_ **"Hey Kago, do you** **think we could paint Souta's room too."** _"Kei (sounds like key), now that's pushing it."_ **"Thought so, oh well I tried."**

----Down Stairs in Kitchen----

_Kagome talking_

**Keda talking**

Kagome's Mom talking

_**Kagome & Keda together**_

_"Hey Mom Keda wants to talk to you."_ "About what dear." **"Umm I was wondering if we could maybe paint the rooms."** "Well…. Hmm…. I guess if you don't do anything to wild to them." **_"Really?"_** "Sure why not." **_"You rock mom/Aunt A."_**

Inuyasha: Well that's the end of this chapter finally.

Miroku: I don't think it was so bad Yasha.

Inuyasha: What do you mean; it was horrible.

Kurama: Is that WF and Keda dragging Hiei off tied to that pole.

Inuyasha: What do you know they caught him.

Kurama: Poor Hiei, Kami only knows what they plan to do with him.

Miroku: ::Walks over to Keda and WF.:: Excuse me ladies but what are you hiding behind your backs.

WF & Keda: Nothing

Miroku: It looks like Hiei tied to a pole to me. ::Walks over to Hiei:: What are they going to do to you.

Hiei: Mur ra maro maar marr.

Miroku: Really they are going to take you to there room and do what with you.

Hiei: Maar marr.

Miroku: Don't wear him out to much.

WF & Keda: ::Gives Miroku a weird look and shrugs:: Whatever.

Review

































Down

































Here
















































	5. Chapter 5

Ok hey long time no write sorry, I had writers block than all a sudden this cool idea hit me. I decided to turn this into an YYH crossover, and I even have a name for it.

Bang ::Hiei runs out of WF and Keda's bedroom.::

::Everyone turns to look at Hiei and starts laughing.::

Inu: Ha Hiei ha, ha what ::snicker:: What happened to you.

Hiei: Those insane women.

:: Kagome walks in the room: Sees Hiei dressed in a long pink lacey dress w/makeup.

Hiei I didn't know you liked dressing drag.

:: Miroku walks in.:: That is the ugliest chick I have ever seen.

Kur: Miroku that's not a girl that's Hiei.

Miro: Wow WF and Keda really did a number on him.

Sess: Remind me never to make ether female mad.

Kur: Your telling me. Well on with the story.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

flashback

-- scene or scene change

(…) my notes or stray thoughts

… details I don't know how to put in the story

::…:: actions

----Sunset Shrine----

"Hey Kagome are you ready to leave for the mall, I want to get back so we can paint the walls." Keda asked. "Ya but I need to ask Mom for the keys to the car." Kagome said while looking at Keda. "Hey can I drive?" Keda asked with puppy dog eyes. "Ya I guess." Sighed Kagome. "Oh yay can Souta come to." "I don't see why not."

"Hey, Souta do you want to go to the mall with us?" Yelled Keda. "Yes." Souta yelled back.

----Mall----

::Screech:: "Keda I am never letting you drive ever, ever again." Kagome yelled while getting out of the car. "Why? That was so awesome Kagome." Souta said with a huge grin. "Yea it was awesome if you count almost hitting the four mailboxes, three signs, two people, and almost getting a ticket awesome." Kagome yelled. "But Kay didn't you see all that stuff jump in front of me….. Anyway almost is not doing it." Keda said with a pout.

Sorry for the very short chapter things have come up and I will update asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey long time no write sorry you guys it's been for ever and I also have another story coming out soon so here is chapter 6. Also I'll like to shout out to the people who gave me such wonderful reviews and they are:

Switched – they you for your review I loved it and made me fill all warm and fuzzy inside.

XTSG – I'm happy that I made you laugh and I loved your review thank you.

It was all just a mission ? – Thanks for the nice review.

Amat on Nokihs – Thank you for the review I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

P.S. If anyone has, a story on FFNput it in your review and I'll try to read it.

Inuyasha: So the bitch finally decided to update.

WF: Yep I did and if anyone wants to chase me with pitchforks, they can.

Hiei: So the psycho bitch is back.

WF: Hey I'm not a bitch you DBZ wanabe.

Sesshoumaru: And you see she did not deny that she was crazy.

Kurama: Yes well we need to get on with the story before the readers really do go after her with pitchforks. Also she does not own YYH and IY.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

flashback

-- scene or scene change

(...) my notes or stray thoughts

P.S. also Keda is a Step-cousin so don't freak out when you read this.

--------Mall w/Kagome/Souta/Keda-----------

"Sooooo were should we go first guys?" Keda says while walking backwards. "Let's go to Spencer's." Souta said with a sly grin Kagome looked at him. "Don't you think you're a little young for that Souta?" Keda grinned like a chesercat. "Hey how old are you Souta?" He looked at her. "Thirteen why?" At this Keda's grin got bigger. "My, my thirteen already I think that you are more then old enough to go into Spencer's. So let's head over there."

Spencer's

"Hey while ya'll look around I'm going to look at the jewelry, k." Keda said as she walked over to the jewelry. They split up.

20min later Souta's POV

'I was standing near the entrance waiting for Kag and Kei when I spotted the guys that had been picking on me about not having a girlfriend and how Kagome is always sick. I slowly backed away from the entrance as I backed away I ran into Keda. "Hey squirt what's wrong?" She asked me. "Umm...well...you see…these guys that have been picking on me are outside." I stuttered; the minuet I said that Kagome got red in the face. "Why hadn't you told me, I would have taken care of it." Kagome all but yelled. "Now Kag don't go off do you know how embarrassing it would be for Souta if you went to save him?"

As Keda said this Kagome calmed down. "So what do you suppose we do then?" Kagome asked, Keda's trademark grin appeared on her face. "Well it matters what they did. So what did they do Souta?" I looked at Keda. "The teased me about not having a girlfriend and how Kagome is always sick." Keda nodded then grinned. "Well then will just have to give you a girlfriend." I looked toward Keda. "How are we going to do that?" I asked, she grinned. "Well I could be your girlfriend."

"What? That's so gross you my cousin." Keda rolled her eyes. "Ya but they don't know that and I'm your step-cousin so no blood relation." That still didn't sit well with me. "But you're like three years older than me." Keda smirked. "They'll think it's cool that you have an older girlfriend." As Keda finished Kagome butted in. "Hey don't I get a say in this?" we both turned to her. "It matters." Keda replied. "Well I think it's a half way descent idea and it's not like you have to kiss her or anything." I nodded my head. "I guess it'll work." Keda smiled. "Of course it'll work after all I am a genius." I looked at her. "All right, but if this does not work I'm quitting school."

Outside Spencer's Gifts/ Normal POV

They walked out of Spencer's Keda in hand with Souta and Kagome walking beside them. As they walked by the three boys, they turned and yelled to Souta. "Hey, Higurashi who's she?" The leader of the group asked. "Aiba this is my girlfriend Keda, why do you want to know?" Aiba looked shocked. "How much are you paying her to go out with you?" Aiba said with a smirk. Keda came up and rapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why would he have to pay me?" Keda asked forging naivety. "Well one your hott and your older then him by what, four years." Keda frowned. "I have you know it's three years and love knows no age, but thank you for the hott comment." Keda replied. "Hey Souta I think your girlfriend is hitting on me." Aiba said full of ego. Keda blinked. "Why would I hit on you, your not my type." Keda put her face into Souta's shoulder to hide her smile. Aiba was stunned a girl never said that to him, he recovered.

"Please, you know you want me after all I am rich and handsome, I could give you anything you wanted." Keda sneered. "Why would I want a guy that thinks he could buy my love and devotion and most likely cheat on me, when I could have a guy that will give his undying love and devotion in return for mine, after all I'm not shallow like most girls you find; He may not be able to buy me everything but he can give me things no one can ever buy." All three boys looked shocked at her answer and walked off in a huff. Keda turned to Souta and grinned. "That was awesome I think that worked what do you say Kagome, Souta?" Kagome smiled and said. "You should be an actress Keda that was good I give to two thumbs up."

Souta looked at Keda and frowned. "Keda I think they will be back soon, because they did not look happy about what you said." Keda and Kagome looked at Souta and Keda shrugged. "Well what is the worst thing they can do?" Souta shrugged. "Yea well I don't want to find out if they can do anything mean or not." Keda sighed. "All right let's get going, we need to get our stuff so let's start heading to Paints & More." They started walking toward Paints & More.

Paints & More

They walked-in to the store. "Ok Kagome what color do you want your room to be?" Keda asked. "Well blue, silver, and black will do." Keda nodded. "All right mine will be silver, green, and black. So let's go get our paint." They walked toward the paints. "Ok after the paint we need to get blankets, mattress, pillows, new beds would be nice, dressers, vanity, and let's see what else do we need for are rooms?" Kagome and Souta looked at Keda like she had grown a second head. "How are we going to pay for all this?" Kagome asked. "Please Kagome you act like I'm poor or something, thiswon't even make a dent in my wallet." Kagome looked shocked. "All right can I get a new computer and desk?" Keda smiled. "Of course you can Kagome. Also we need a TV, stereo, DVD player, and video games; Souta do you want anything?" Souta looked at her. "Video games and a new TV would be nice." Keda smiled. "Of course you can have anything you want." After they got the paint they walked over to the beds and looked around. "Hey Keda I want this one over here." Kagome said to Keda as she pointed to a bedroom set with a four poster bed made of mahogany wood with an olivewood finish, it had spiral posts and the head and foot boards decorated with tear drops and silhouettes of dogs along with a dresser, two end tables, a vanity, and desk to match an go with it.

Keda walked over to it. "Wow that's beautiful, Kagome. Do you want to see the one I like?" Kagome nodded her head. "Yea ok, what one do you like?" Keda walked over to a bedroom set with a English Tudor Bed made out of cherry wood with a tradition finish, that had dragons wrapped around the posts and the head and foot boards were decorated with fox silhouettes and clovers, a dresser, end tables, a vanity, and a desk. "Wow that's cool a strange combination but it still looks good." Kagome said amazed. "Ok we have are bedroom sets picked out now we need to pick out our mattresses, pillows and bed sets then we will be done with this store after we pay and have it shipped to the shrine." Keda said as she headed toward the mattresses. When they were at the mattresses Keda turned to Kagome. "Hey, Kag what kind of mattress do you want?" Kagome thought for a minute. "I think I want a water bed, what kind are you going to get Keda?" Keda smiled. "I'm going to get a feather mattress." Souta started to laugh; Keda and Kagome looked at him. "What's so funny Souta?" they asked at the same time. "Well Keda is all tough an stuff but you can't seem to keep her away for soft things I think it just funny." Kagome and Keda smiled. "Yea well, everybody has a week spot, and mine is that I love soft and comfortable things." Keda said with a shrug.

When they were done picking out there mattresses they moved on to pillows. Kagome got normal pillows while Keda got lots of feather pillows. They walked over toward the blanked sets and started to pick out which ones they wanted when they were finished Kagome's set was a midnight blue with silver rain drops and Keda's was black with swirls of silver and a small to medium size clover in the center. They walked to the counter and told him what they wanted and to have it shipped to the shrine three days from now.

WF: Well that's this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to put these out more often also anyone that has any ideas for this story can put in a review and I will see if I can fit in the story.

Inuyasha: About time this chapter is over because it sucked.

WF: What ever Inuyasha you're just mad that I haven't used you that much.

Inuyasha: Feh whatever.

WF: Bye see you next chapter.


End file.
